


Worth Fightin' for

by alis_grave_nil



Series: The World ain't right for us [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1930s, 1940s, Artist Steve Rogers, Biracial Character, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Civil Rights Movement, Declarations Of Love, Friendship/Love, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Period-Typical Racism, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Racebending Revenge Challenge, Racism, Steve Rogers Feels, Violence, World War II, biracial Bucky Barnes, picket-boy steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alis_grave_nil/pseuds/alis_grave_nil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was always one for justice and always hated bullies,demonstrated by his local efforts with the local  civil rights chapter.In light of that ,Steve decides that he wants to fight in the War,Bucky doesn't adn doesn't want Steve to either leaving Steve unsure what to do.But when he witnesses a kid form the neighborhood beaten to death because of his race,Steve becomes terrified for Bucky's wellbeing.Steve and Bucky pay their respects to the Johnson family and Steve decides that Bucky is the most important thing worth fighting for and makes his decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Fightin' for

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a while ago,but took forever to get around to it! This series is gonna go all the way up to The Winter Soldier and will be mostly composed of one shots.While I am known for sliding porn in and out,I wanna focus on the love here ,alot of love,love is beautiful especially when it transcends like this.It really interests me to see how things wiould be different with a "biracial" Bucky Barnes.Then we have civil rights steve which is inevitable.-sequel to" the world ain't right for us"

 

 

"I'm gonna go fight the war",Steve said over breakfast.Bucky raised an eyebrow at him and just shook his head,taking another bite of grits.

"You heard me Buck?",Steve asked.Bucky put his spoon down,sipped some water.

"Now,you really done lost it",Bucky said.

"You know how I feel 'bout bullies ,Bucky",Steve said.

"Huh,don't really got shit to do with Nazis.You know they not no different than these white folks around these parts.Only difference is that they ain't a bunch of lyin' hypocrites 'bout the shit.They don't like niggas,or nobody.White ,Arryan blood,blonde haired blue eyes--actually,if you weren't such a cute lil' scamp,you might be their poster boy.Hitler youth maybe you still could",Bucky said.

"They recruitin' kids?",Steve said in disgust.

"White power",Bucky responded sarcastically.

"I just can't wrap my head around it ,Buck.What does it all mean?",Steve asked,frowning.He'd hardly touched his food the whole time,just riffling through the newspaper.

"It means white people full o' shit--not you ,but them",Bucky said.

"And what's an Aryan?",Stev asked.

"Some idealized bullshitin' ass myth of pure whiteness.Them Scandinavians,you know the vikin' people? They actually the ones that look the part most the time,but don't nobody never talk'bout them",he said.

"I know so...what even is this?",Steve said.

"You ever finish readin' them books on eugenics?",Bucky said.

"No ,cuz it was dumb",Steve said in disgust.

"Well they buyin' it and so's all the people here.Hell,the Jews get did dirty over hear too,you know how hard things were for the Blumenburg's, and they hate inverts too.Even if you joined Stevie,they might kill you on the spot",Bucky said.

"We shouldn't live in a world like this ,Buck",Steve finally said,surrendering and closing his paper.

"True,but we do live in a world like this.Now eat your food,Stevie",Bucky answered.  
\--

It was still cool enough out that Bucky didn't need to go out at night to work,hence he worked during the day.And when he came back home,he found Steve on the couch ,icing a bruise on his forehead.

"God,Stevie,what'd you do this time? I told you not to-"

"They was beatin' on 'im Buck.You know Jimmy the paper boy who sells his papers by the market.He never hurt a fly,Buck--why'd they do it to 'im?",Steve asked,his voice cracked.From where he was,Steve was visibly bandaged ,his forehead and

"Jesus,how did you ever manage to get back here?!",Bucky asked.

"I woke up in the hospital and then I took the bus",he said.

"I-I lost the groceries.I'm sorry",Steve said.

"Hell with them groceries,Steve,how you feelin'?"Bucky was kneeling by Steve now,clutching his free hand.He brushed his bangs aside and Steve seethed.Despite how frail he looked ,lying there,there was the anger of a raging storm behind his eyes.

"Jimmy ain't never hurt nobody a-and they were cops! I thought the police were suppose to help people Buck.They---",Steve huffed.

 

"W-what happened to Jimmy?",Bucky asked,

"I-I don't know.He was on the ground and  the Art's dad drove him to the hospital I think.There was so much blood...so much.He didn't look human no more,the way they beat him like that.

H-he just tipped his hat to be polite to her and they took it wronga dn they just tarted hittin' him,beatin' him...they called him a nigger and--",Steve Steved kicked apillow down in frustration.

"It's alright Stevie,it's all right"Bucky said,kissing his hand.Steve forced himself to sit up  and wrap his arms around Bucky.

The thing about Jimmy Johnson was that,like Bucky he was lighter and brighter,his eyes green.But them green eyes didn't save him from being called all kindsa names,they didnt help him pay his bills and it sure as hell didn't save his life.

Stev remembers Bucky in one of his drunken moments when he wa sthe most honest.The things he spoke from his mouth were the most honest.

_"Wish I could marry you,Stevie"_

_"I don't like it when you hurt yo'self ,Stevie"_

_"Don't got no love for the white man,but there's somethin' differnet bout you"_

_"I'm black...one single drop makes you black.Don't matter if I look milky,my hair silky,my eyes even bluer than yours.See this here mouth? That's nigga,so's that little frizz in my hair if it grow too much-- make sure you use my summer colors in your art,Stevie..get it right"_

He remembers that sometimes he gives Steve a look like he's everything wrong with the world,like every time a thing goes wrong,Steve did it.Steev learned not to pick fights now because of two years ago he lost Bucky because of his own self-righteousness.

He also learned to give Bucky his space at time,because coming in from the white man's world and coming home to another white man could be too much at times.

  
"The world ain't right Buck.It ain't right"Steve said.

"I know",Bucky choked out _  
_  


* * *

A week and a half later,Steve asked Jimmy's mother if it was alright if he came to the funeral.Knowing how he died,the no was just on the tip of her tongue.But when Bucky introduced himself her face lit up.

"You that same Bucky Barnes from Avery's place,ain't cha? Which means,you must be Steve.Well a friend of yours is a friend of mine.You two can come right on in,I got super ready",she said.

"Don't mind Stevie.He's got a heart of gold and a head full o' non-sense.Crazy white-boy spends more time 'round colored folks than he do his own",Bucky said.

"That's not really true.I don't like bigots an' bullies and I'm ashamed to admit more than a few of my people seemd to fall into that box,which is a shame.Bucky and I been friens since we were kids,why should that change?",he said.Mrs.Johnson smiled at that .

"Cause it can get Barnes in trouble.But from the looks of things,you don't need him by your side for that,now do you?",she joked and Steve looked sheepish.

"He's a scrappy lil' thing,but tough as nails.We our condolences,ma'am",Bucky said solemnly.

"Thank you sweet heart.Now come on in 'fore it gets cold.This one here looks like he needs some food",she said refernicing Steve.

"Eh honey,guess who came by?",she asked.

"Who?",a deep voice bellowed and the sound of shuuffling newspaper was heard.

"High yella Bucky Barnes from Avery's place.An' he brought that crazy white boy,Rogers wit 'em",she said.

"You mean picket-boy Steve? Ya'll come on in then",Mr.Johnson called.

"Picket-boy?",Bucky questioned as the tow walked up the stairs to the Johnson's apartment.

"You said don't fight.Didn't say not to peacibly assemble",Steve pointed out.

"Next time you go to one of your rallies,Stevie,wait for me ,would ya'?",Bucky said.

* * *

Bucky stood in the mirror for nearly an hour combing his curls away like he hated them until his hair turned to a brown fluff of cotton that astounded him

After he was done,he put in his fedora,cocnked to the side like he always wore his hats.He'd seen others do it ,but was something in the way Bucky did it that was eye catching.Steve attributed this to maybe Bucky being the most beautiful person he ever laid eyes on.

When They came to Jimmy's funeral,Bucky told Steve to wait in the car,so he can pay his respects later.Steve didn't understand this at first,but then there had been times when Stev went places with Bucky and they were eyed uneasy.Steve thought it was because that Bucky was paranoid of people knowing their secret--but in fact it was because Steve's inability to blend in .It seemed like he was breaking something sacred maybe.But he still felt drawn in.Steve got out of the Johnson's car and  though his feet wanted to go over,something in him told him maybe he was intruding so he stopped.

Later when Steve and Bucky were the only ones left,they stood over the grave,looking onward.Steve saw it all happen,saw the blood,saw them dragging his body.He still had bruises from trying to break it up but most of all--

"That coulda  been you ,Buck...",Steve said.Long moment passed and then Bucky took Steve's hand ,linked their fingers together,squeezed hard .

"I know,Stevie...I know",he said quietly.

* * *

The Johnson's had offered to let Steve and Bucky come home over for dinner again,but they turned them down,Bucky sighting that Steve was sick and Bucky needed to make sure he got home safe.He was sick though,just not in the way they thought.None the less,plates were shoved their way before the two headed out.

Steve kept seeing images of Jimmy being beat to death and those images of Jimmy being replaced by Bucky.Even if Bucky could fight (because he could.Steve remembers the times Bucky had to pull his hat low and punch people's lights out).But even Bucky wasn't invincible and he never forgot what happened a few years back when they almost left each other

 

Steve and Bucky fell asleep curled in on each other,Steve clutching Bucky tight .

  
"I'm gonna fight the war at home first",Steve said,softly.

"You just don't know when to quit,do ya'?",Bucky said quietly.

"You know me  Buck,I'm persistent",Steve said.

"Too persistent",Bucky said.

"Somebody's gotta do it.Wars don't fight themselves--but it's gotta be worth fightin' for",Steve said.Bucky had a sad smile on his face as he brushed a hand through Steve's bangs.

"But I don't want you fightin' Stevie,not when you don't have to",Bucky said.

"But I gotta fight ,Buck,but I don't gotta use my hands all the time,I learned that.But I have to ,cuz you're worth fightin' for,Buck",Steve said.

"Fine,but I'm gonna fight for you too.You're worth fightin' for too",Bucky said.

\----------

 

  
-

**Author's Note:**

> And next up? Steve and Bucky during the war


End file.
